


building chemistry

by theluvwitch



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theluvwitch/pseuds/theluvwitch
Summary: william needs to build chemistry with his new linemates
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews, Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews/William Nylander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	building chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> so, willy said this after his first game playing with mitch & auston "When me and Auston used to play together, we had a lot of chemistry, and then Mitch has obviously been playing really well with Auston. Hopefully, I can help ’em out there a little bit,”
> 
> i don't know how i couldn't write this after reading that! 
> 
> so here it is. any feedback is greatly appreciated :)
> 
> unbeta'd

William was happy to be playing with Mitch and Auston. They’ve been electric as of late, racking up the points since coach put them back together. When he finally got over his flu (thank you, Dermy), he was thrilled when he found out he was going to be joining them; excited to contribute. 

Their first game together wasn’t the greatest, but they just needed some more time to gel and really get going. Willy feels optimistic for the games ahead and hopes Keefe lets him stay on the top line down the stretch. 

He starts heading out, saying his goodbyes to the guys still lingering in the locker room. Once Willy gets to the parking lot, he sees Auston and Mitch hanging around his car, talking amongst themselves. 

“Hey liney,” Auston says with a smirk when he spots Willy approaching. 

William feels himself break out into a smile, “Hey, thought you guys left,” 

“We were waiting for you,” Auston says, his smirk still present on his lips, “Just wanted to tell you to come over to ours,”

“Now?” Willy asked.

“Yeah,” Auston says simply 

Willy pauses, unsure of what exactly they would be doing at this hour. Auston’s still smirking at him, Mitch standing silently beside him. 

“Sure, yeah, I’ll meet you at yours,” Willy says a little shakily. 

“Great, see ya soon,” Auston says and leaves to go to his own car, Mitch trailing behind him. 

-

Willy arrives at the condo Auston and Mitch share and rides the elevator up to their floor. He got a text while he was still driving over that the door would be unlocked and he could walk right in, so he does just that after taking a deep breath. 

When he walks in, he sees Mitch and Auston on the couch, changed out of their game day suits and into hoodies and sweatpants. They both turn their heads at smile at him when he enters. 

“Come sit with us Will,” Mitch says, sliding over and leaving room for Willy to sit in between him and Auston. 

Willy slides off his shoes and walks over to the couch, settling himself between Mitch and Auston. Their knees knock into Willy’s own, the heat permeating the fabric of their pants.  
Auston’s hand comes down to rest on Willy’s thigh, causing Willy to inhale deeply. 

“Relax Will,” Auston says, his hand now slowly moving over the thick muscle, “We just want to build our chemistry that you’re on our line” 

Willy looks at Auston, sees the want in his eyes, but also something softer that makes Willy relax and feel more comfortable. 

“Yeah man, we just wanna make sure we’re all on the same page, feeling the same chemistry,” Mitch says, smiling as Willy turns to face him. 

Willy smiles back and feels himself relax even more, unsure why he was so keyed up in the first place. Auston’s hand is still rubbing across Willy’s thigh, inching closer to his crotch and Willy feels the blood rush to his dick. 

“Is this ok Will?” Auston asks in a soft tone.

“Yeah,” Willy breathes out and turns to look back at Auston. 

Auston smiles at him and leans in, cradling Willy’s cheek with his free hand. His breath ghosts over Willy’s mouth before their lips are touching and moving slowly together. Mitch spreads his hands over Willy’s chest and up to his shoulders, gently tugging his suit jacket off. Willy maneuvers himself to help out, careful not to break the contact with Auston’s mouth. 

Willy feels Auston’s tongue against his lips and he parts them, allowing Auston to lick into his mouth. The kiss picks up and Auston climbs into Willy’s lap, both hands now on the sides of his face. Auston gently bites the bottom of Willy’s lip and Willy whimpers at the feeling. 

Mitch’s hand comes up in Willy’s hair, his fingers carding through the strands and lightly tugging. Auston breaks apart from Willy and smiles down at him, his thumbs slowly stroking over Willy’s cheeks. 

“My turn,” Mitch says softly, leaning in for his turn at a kiss. 

Willy leans over Auston, still sitting in his lap, and kisses Mitch, feels the softness of his lips against Willy’s own. Mitch leads the kiss, his tongue prying apart Willy’s mouth and his hand still in Willy’s hair. Willy feels Auston’s lips on his neck, gently sucking and biting the skin. He begins grinding down into Willy’s lap, their erections pressing against each other. Willy moans against Mitch’s lips, the pressure on his groin and Auston’s mouth on his neck overwhelming him. 

Mitch pulls apart and his lips are swollen and spit slick, “Let’s go to bed, yeah”? He says, sounding breathless. 

Willy nods and feels Auston’s lips detach from his neck and then he’s standing up, pulling Willy up with him by his hands. 

The bedroom is simple with a large bed at the centre of it, which is all Willy cares about at the moment. Auston comes up behind him, his hands holding his waist tightly. He begins sucking on Willy’s neck again, on the opposite side this time. 

Mitch stands in front of him, unbuttoning his shirt. Willy leans forward, closing the distance between them and kissing Mitch once again. Once Mitch gets his buttons undone, Auston moves his hands and slides Willy’s shirt off his shoulders, flinging the soft piece of fabric somewhere in the room. 

Auston’s hands begin sliding down his chest and near his dick, all the way hard now. Auston unzips Willy’s pants and dips his hand down into Willy’s underwear. Auston’s hand grips Willy’s dick, a little dry but Willy’s just thankful for the friction. Willy moans as Auston’s hand starts moving. He throws his head back, resting on Auston’s shoulder. 

“That good, baby?” Auston asks as he looks down at him. 

Willy can only nod as he starts thrusting his hips forward in time with the movements of Auston’s hand. 

In front of him, Mitch sinks to his knees and slides Willy pants down his legs, his underwear following. 

“Get your mouth on him, Mitchy,” Auston breathes out. 

Mitch does, just as Auston slides his hand away. The rough grip from Auston’s hand is replaced with the wetness of Mitch’s mouth and Willy moans at the feeling. Mitch’s pace is slow at first, his mouth moving up and down the shaft of Willy’s cock. Mitch’s hand is at the base of Willy’s dick, stroking him in time with the suction of his mouth. 

Willy’s head is still resting on Auston’s shoulder, his head tilted up in the direction of Auston’s face. Willy uses his hand to pull Auston’s head down, closing the distance and crashing their lips together. 

The kiss is frantic, their lips moving quickly against one another, their teeth clattering together as they lick into each other’s mouths. Auston begins grinding into Willy, his hard cock pressing up against Willy’s ass. 

Willy feels Mitch swallow around his dick and he moans into the kiss, breaking apart from Auston’s lips and looking down at Mitch. There’s tears at the corner of his eyes and spit dripping down the sides of his mouth. 

“Oh fuck, Mitch,” Willy moans as he cards his fingers through Mitch’s hair. 

“He looks good, doesn’t he Will?” Auston whispers in his ear. 

Willy shivers, “Yeah,” He breathes out. 

“You gonna make Willy come, Mitchy?” Auston says, louder this time, “Show him how good you can be, baby,”

Willy feels the vibrations from Mitch as he moans in agreement. He hollows out his cheeks and moves his mouth faster on Willy, taking more of Willy’s cock in his mouth on each suck. Willy’s hold on Mitch’s hair tightens as Auston bruises more of Willy’s neck, still grinding into Willy’s ass. 

Mitch’s mouth continues working on Willy’s dick, the suction hot and tight around Willy’s cock. Auston’s mouth is gently biting into his neck and the overwhelming sensations are sending Willy close to the edge. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” William groans. 

Auston pulls hips lips away from Willy’s neck, “Yeah, baby, you gonna come in Mitchy’s pretty mouth?” 

Willy simply nods and feels himself getting closer to his orgasm, his breaths shortening and his hands tightening in Mitch’s hair. 

“Come on, Will, come for us,” Auston whispers and tugs on Willy’s earlobe with his teeth. 

Mitch pulls his mouth up to the tip of Willy’s dick and swirls his tongue around the head, his hands stroking the shaft. The suction at the tip of Willy’s cock sends him over the edge and he comes in Mitch’s mouth, his hips stuttering forward as he spurts down Mitch’s throat. 

“Good boy, Mitchy, swallow everything,” Auston says, his hands gripping Willy’s hips. 

Willy’s orgasm fades away and Mitch slides Willy’s soft dick out of his mouth. Mitch stands up and kisses Willy, letting Willy taste himself on Mitch’s tongue. Auston tightens his grip on Willy’s hips and begins grinding in earnest. Willy slides his hand down Mitch’s pants and grips his hard dick, spreding the precome around before he begins stroking. 

Mitch is thrusting his hips in time with Willy’s strokes and he moans into the kiss. Mitch’s hands are flat against Willy’s torso, his fingers stroking over his skin.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Auston moans as he continues thrusting against Willy’s ass, “I’m gonna come just from this, Will,”

Willy just moans against Mitch’s lips and speeds up his strokes on his dick. 

Auston’s hips stutter as he comes and he moans into Willy’s neck. A few seconds later, Mitch moans and Willy feels his come spurt into Willy’s hand. Mitch pulls his mouth away from Willy’s, his eyes closed and his lips parted as he breathes through his orgasm. 

When Mitch and Auston come down from the orgasms, all 3 of them are left standing and panting, Willy sandwiched between the two of them. Auston peppers a few kisses on Willy’s neck and Willy smiles. He looks up and sees Mitch staring at him, a soft smile mirrored on his face. 

“We never even made it to the bed,” Willy says with a chuckle.

The other two laugh and Willy feels Auston’s breath ghost across his neck. 

“Let’s go to bed now then,” Mitch says and pulls away from Willy, causing Willy to shiver as the cold air touches his skin. 

Auston gently pushes him towards the bed and they all climb in together, limbs touching everywhere as they settle in to the soft mattress.


End file.
